


{let's get away}

by okayhotshot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayhotshot/pseuds/okayhotshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was a personification of the word trouble, it was Han Solo. </p><p>inspired by "Roman Holiday" by Halsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

  1. _and I remember the fear in your eyes the very first time we snuck into the city pool. late december with my heart on my chest and the clouds of my breath didn’t know where we were running to._



 

 

 

**_CLOSED FOR THE WINTER._ **

 

The bold, red letters of the sign haphazardly hanging on the broken down chain link fence were almost blinding even in the dim light of the moon. It doesn’t say much, but Leia knows its intended purpose. It isn’t printed directly in cheap paint but the message is clear: **_keep out_**.

She’s never been one to go looking for trouble. In fact, it’s never even come to find her, not until a couple of days ago. She’s never known much about Han Solo except the snippets of gossip that tend to work their way through the school until they’re so distorted that no one knows the truth. But she’s sure of a few things. He might as well be an orphan. His mother passed away before they even moved to New York and his father is absent so often that he practically lives alone, and it shows. If there was a human personification of the word trouble, it would be Han Solo.

So why had she, a girl that’s never even gotten a detention, agreed so easily when he approached her for a date? Maybe it was his eyes, dancing with an intelligence she had never seen before and a twinkle of mischief and adventure that she had never known that she craved. But now that she’s standing at the gate of the city pool with just the glint of moon illuminating their faces and the soft glow of the street lights in the distance, pulling her jacket tighter around herself, she’s thinking that she should have turned around and ran when Luke told her to.

 As Han rests his hand on the rusted links of what’s left of the poor fence, he turns around to face Leia, and the half smile he gives her is enough to make her already swirling stomach do flips.

 “What’s the matter?” he asks. His voice is calming and even though he speaks so quickly, so smoothly, that sometimes she can’t make out what he’s saying, his lips wrap around words and give them entirely new meanings before her eyes. “Not scared are you, Skywalker?”

 Leia’s a bit caught off guard by the tone of his voice. It’s wearing a disguise. It presents itself as a teasing phrase, but she can tell that underneath the mask of curiosity that it’s really a challenging one.

 “Scared?” she asks, a nervous smirk tugging at the edges of her lips. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 Han takes a step towards her wearing a smirk that could give hers a run for its money. Before Leia has any time to react, Han is so close to her that she can feel his breath tickling her face, her heart thudding against her ribcage.

 “Please,” he replies easily. “I bet you’ve never done anything scandalous in your life.”

Leia may be a “good girl” but she’s never been one to back down from a challenge, and she certainly won’t do that now, especially not when Han Solo is trying to prove a point. Before he can say another word, Leia is gripping onto the crumpling fence so tightly that her knuckles are turning white. She casts a glare in his direction before lifting a foot and placing it snuggle in one of the chain links.

The metal sways beneath her tiny stature and she’s not sure how Han thinks that he’s supposed to climb over it, but she’s more worried about if she’ll make It over the fence or not. She pushes herself quickly over the top and allows herself to drop down onto the other side, giving her date a smirk as she lands on her feet.

He actually looks impressed that Leia even attempted the task, much less completed it. He gives her a nod of approval before scaling the fence even faster than she did. How many times as he done this before? It’s like he’s a professional. The swinging of the fence beneath him doesn’t seem to bother him at all and the creaking of the metal is enough to make Leia’s heart skip a beat.

As Han lands on the ground beside of her, she has to admit, it’s hard to take her eyes off of him. In the dim light of the moon, he looks more handsome than he usually does. The small smile on his lips makes her feel weak in the knees and she instantly knows why she said yes to him so easily. She’s in trouble and she knows it, but for once, she doesn’t seem to care.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?”

Leia is pulled from her trance at Han’s words. She’s thankful for the darkness. Maybe he can’t see that the blood is rushing to her cheeks. She didn’t expect to be caught starting. She thought that Han would have more important things on his mind, like how he’s going to explain the importance of whatever it is they’re doing.

“Maybe,” Leia replies calmly, doing her best to keep her voice steady as she replies. The last thing he needs to know is that she’s nervous, or God forbid, **_flustered_**. That would be a boost to his ego that he just doesn’t need. “But I’m more interested in why we’re here.”

“Well, princess,” he says, taking the bag from off his shoulder and digging into its depths. “I thought we could play a little game.”

She raises an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms over his chest. “A game?”

His grin grows wider as he seems to find what he’s looking for. “Yes, a game,” he says, pulling a glass bottle from his bag. “Ever play **Never Have I Ever**?”

Leia’s eyes dart from Han back to the bottle of alcohol gleaming in the light of the moon. “I can’t say that I have,” she admits. “What is it?”

“It’s a simple game,” he assures her, walking over to the edge of the pool and taking a seat, patting the spot beside of him. “One of us makes a statement like, ‘never have I ever passed a test’ and if the other person has, they have to take a drink. Make sense?”

Leia should tell him no. She should tell him that all of this was a mistake and that she never should have come out with him tonight, but something about him sitting by the edge of the city pool with a smirk on his face is too appealing for her to resist.

“I think I can handle that,” Leia says, taking a seat next to him, glancing out at the water in the pool shimmering underneath the stars. “Why don’t you go first, hotshot?”

Han’s smirk grows bigger at the nickname. He twists the top off of the bottle before passing it to her. “Alright,” he says, thinking careful about what he says next. “Never have I ever been out of the country.”

“Low blow,” she mutters underneath her breath as she brings the whiskey to her lips. As the liquid burns down her throat, she lets out a cough, giving it away that she’s never had anything so strong before.

He must have suspected as much because he gives her a knowing grin as he takes the bottle from her hands. “Easy there, princess. Don’t want you to choke.”

When she feels the fire in her throat subside, she manages to toss a glare at him. “Please,” she says with a roll of her eyes. “I think I can handle a little alcohol.”

“I guess we’ll see about that, won’t we?” he asks, that mischievous glint appearing in his eyes again. “Alright, Skywalker. Hit me with your best shot.”

Leia and Han pass the bottle back and forth between them for nearly an hour before she starts to feel the effects of the alcohol at all. Her cheeks are flushed and her body is warm despite the crisp night air. She feels like she’s floating, but the world isn’t quite in a haze yet. Thankfully, she’s still fully aware of herself.

“Okay,” Leia says, handing the bottle back to Han as she racks her brain for another question. “Never have I ever been in love.”

“Whoa, princess, getting deep there,” Han says before lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a long drink.

Leia has to admit that she’ surprised by his answer. She would have thought that a guy like Han would have fallen in love more than once, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. “Really?” she asks, not trying to hide the curiosity in her voice.

Han leans in a bit closer, so close that Leia can feel his whiskey tainted breath tickling her skin. “Love’s overrated, sweetheart,” he whispers, eyes locking with her own. “Never wanted to bother with it myself.”

Leia swallows hard, feeling the effects of his closeness, longing to be just a little closer. But she won’t admit it, she’ll never admit it. He’ll have to figure it out for himself.

“Fair enough,” she finally says, taking the bottle as he passes it back, curling her fingers around the neck. She’s not sure what other questions are left. They’ve already asked to many, she doesn’t think she’s ever admitted this much about herself to anyone else.

But Han already seems to have something in mind and daring eyes dart from the empty to pool back to her. “Never have I ever been skinny dipping.”

Leia raises a skeptical eyebrow. She finds that harder to believe than she does anything else. Han Solo seems like the type that’s taken is clothes off for the hell of it more than once. But she can’t call him on his bluff. She raises the bottle to her lips and takes a swig, grimacing once again as the drink burns its way down her throat.

“I thought that might be your response,” he says, his grin growing more by the second. “What do you say we fix that? We’ll both go skinny dipping. Right now.”

Leia is sure that he can tell that he eyes widen in surprise. There’s so many reasons that they shouldn’t. The top of the list being that it’s winter and they could get pneumonia, and another being that they could get caught. But somehow the thrill is all too appealing to her.

“Okay, hotshot,” she says, knowing there’s probably a twinkle in her own eye.

She doesn’t wait for him to go first; she takes off her jacket, starting a pile by the edge of the pool. Then her shirt comes off and her pants, leaving her in nothing but her under clothes. She turns to look at Han, a playful smirk on her lips.

“If you want to see the rest, you’ll have to come in with me,” she tells him, tossing him a wink, before almost fearlessly walking into the water.

She gasps as the water makes contact with her skin, feeling it raise because of the icy cold. As she emerges from underneath, trying her best to keep her teeth from chattering, she’s not surprised to see Han stripping down to his underwear.

While he’s not looking, she allows her eyes to scan over him. He really is handsome. Tanned skinned, a dazzling smile, and eyes that captured her interest from the moment that she saw them. And now her eyes can see that he’s body matches the rest of him, toned, and decorated with signs of the trouble that he’s been in.

She doesn’t have much time to dwell on it, however, because Han is jumping into the pool, and the water rumbles around her, splashing up onto her skin as he hits it.

Han emerges from the water, flipping his hair from his face and grinning at Leia. “I’m surprised with you, princess. I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“I think you’ve been underestimating me,” she says with another smirk, allowing her hands to travel behind her, finding the hook of her bra.

She has to admit, she’s nervous. She’s never done anything like this, and Han will be the first of her romantic interests to see her bare. She’s not sure what he’ll think, but it’s honestly too late to turn back now. She unsnaps her bra and allows it to fall from her shoulders, watching as it floats away from the both of them after it falls into the water.

Han’s eyes haven’t left hers, however, even with her topless and she feels her heart swell in her chest. She was sure that his first action would be to look, but he hasn’t yet. Maybe Han Solo isn’t the scoundrel that everyone makes him out to be.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, reaching out a hand to take hers, pulling her gently through the water and closer towards him. “Especially in the moonlight. You look like a goddess.”

She’s sure that she blushes enough that he can see it even with the poor lighting. Her heart is thumping in her chest, and she can hear it. No one has ever said anything like that to her before, and even if he says it to ever other girl he’s ever brought to do something like this, somehow, she doesn’t care.

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” Leia says as he draws her even closer, doing her best to keep her voice steady, but it’s getting hard to hide the fact that she likes the things that he’s saying. She knows she won’t be able to keep up the charade much longer.

“I don’t,” he says, and there’s sincerity in his voice that she didn’t think he could possess.

She knows that he could still be lying (he seems to have a knack for that), but she doesn’t care, she allows him to pull her against him, and lean in so close that their lips are almost touching. If she moves even the slightest bit, his lips will be on hers, and she’s not sure that the minds.

“I’ll take your word for it,” she says almost breathlessly, dark brown eyes locked with hazel ones.

A genuine smile works its way onto his lips before he closes the distance between them and kisses her. His lips are softer than she imagined they would be, warm against the cold that’s creeping across her body with every second that they’re in the water. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her bare chest against his, and maybe they barely know each other, but the moment feels electric, almost intimate underneath the low hanging light of the moon. Her lips part against his, urging him to deepen the kiss, to make this even more magical than it already feels.

The sparks seem to fade away as the light seems suddenly brighter, mixed with blue and red, and the ringing of a siren. Han pulls back from Leia still keeping a grip on her hand as he tugs her towards the side of the pool, pressing his back up against the wall and urging her to do the same.

“Whatever you do, don’t make a sound,” he says softly, as Leia hears the sound of a car door shutting in the distance.

They’re going to get caught for sure. She knows it. Her bra is still floating around in the water, and their pile of clothes isn’t going to disappear on its own. Her heart is pounding so hard in her chest, that she’s almost sure that Han can hear it, too.

“I can’t believe we got a call like this in the middle of December,” a voice says, obviously approaching the fence, and someone else laughs.

“It’s probably some sort of animal. We don’t even have to look, just let the lady see that we’re here,” the other voice says. “No one is stupid enough to go swimming in this weather.”

Leia has to put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. She can think of a time, less than an hour ago when she would have said the same thing, but here he is, nearly naked in a pool with Han Solo in the middle of winter hiding from the cops.

“There’s nothing here,” the first voice says. “I think you’re right about it being an animal or something. Did they caller say they actually saw people?”

“No,” the second voice says. “Just said they heard some splashing. It could have been anything. You would think they’d cover this place up in the winter.”

“Yeah, well, that’s not really our problem,” the first voice says. “Let’s get out of here.”

Leia lets out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding as she hears them start to retreat back to their squad car. She never thought that she would be thankful for lazy cops, but she finds herself feeling that way now.

Han gestures for her to follow him, but puts his finger to his lips, gesturing for her to remain quiet. He grabs their clothes from the spot by the edge of the pool and hands Leia hers.

“Here’s the plan,” he tells her softly. “We’re going to have to run like Hell. How fast do you think you can get dressed?”

Leia shrugs her shoulders as she tries her best to keep her shirt from falling into the water, looking over at Han. “Maybe a couple of minutes,” she admits, peeking over the side of the pool. The cops seem to have retreated back to the car. They seem almost tiny in the distance.

Han pushes himself from the water with ease, extending a hand to help Leia out of the water as well. Normally she might have objected such a gesture, but she can’t help but accept it now, her head is still spinning from their kiss and her heartbeat is still out of control from almost getting caught.

The air is colder now that she’s been in the water, and part of her knows that she’s going to regret part of his in the morning, but she can’t feel any of that now, they have more important matters on their hands.

The dress hastily, their clothes sticking to their wet bodies as they do, and Leia’s jacket does nothing to ward off the cold now that her hair is wet. Han smiles at her, gesturing for her to follow him again, and they carefully make their way over to the back of pool area, preparing to climb the rusty fence once again.

Just as Leia is giving herself a boost up, she hears the sound of sirens again, followed by the slamming of a car door and she practically scrambles up the side of the swaying fence.

“Stop right there!” one of the cops yells as they make their way up to fence once again, but Leia and Han are over the side and running away from the scene before they ever reach it.

The night air feels frightfully cold as they runs as fast as they can down the hill and back towards her street, their breath extending in front of them, the only thing that’s helping them see is the pale streetlights.

Leia has never felt such a rush in her entire life and as they stop about a block from her house to catch their breath, she finds herself laughing, holding onto Han for support.

“That was…crazy,” she tells him, a smile crossing her face as she looks up at him, a hint of her laughter still hanging in her voice.

Before she knows it, Han is laughing, too, his arm snaked around her waist, shaking his head at the fact that she finds this so amusing.

“We could have gotten arrested and you’re laughing,” Han says, almost in disbelief. “Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe Leia Skywalker has a taste for the bad girl life after all.”

Leia looks up at him again, her heart beating fast once again. Whether it’s from fleeing from the police, or the fact that he’s holding her close again, she’s not sure, but she likes his presence and the warmth that seems to be radiating from him.

“Maybe,” she replies with a small smirk.

“Let me walk you home,” he says, keeping his arm wrapped around her as they head towards her house. “Maybe we can do this again sometime, with less running away from the cops.”

Leia agrees, finding herself almost eager to hang out with him again. She would be lying if she said this wasn’t the most exciting night of her life. Not only did it get her blood pumping, she felt things she never knew that she could feel. She felt magic, electricity, bare skin against her own, and excitement. She felt alive tonight for the first time in her life, and all because of one date with Han Solo.

When they reach her door, Han pulls her in for a brief kiss before wishing her goodnight and leaving her standing alone on the steps. She’s quiet as she steps into the house, glad that her parents and brother have already gone to bed. She doesn’t feel like making up a story about what she did right now, especially when the high of the truth is still rushing through her veins.

She makes her way up the stairs and into her room, plopping down on the bed, sprawling out on the mattress, thankful for the heat. The cold was starting to take effect and she can’t stand to be freezing. She pushes herself back up from the mattress and quickly changes from her wet clothes before climbing back into bed, burrowing herself underneath the covers.

The first thing that she thinks of is the feel of Han’s chest against hers, the warmth of his lips, and she thinks that’s going to be her last thought of the night until she remembers one detail that she seemed to forget until now:

Her bra is still floating around aimlessly in the city pool.

 


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been ages, I know. I hope you guys are still interested in this story! This chapter is kind of short compared to the other one, but I thought it was cute and wanted to include it. So here we go.

****

_ ii. and when it happens i’ll be miles away and a few months late, didn't know where i was running to. but i won't look back. _

  
  


**_ONE NEW MESSAGE!_ **

 

As her phone vibrates, Leia looks at the screen even though they're at dinner. She knows that if her mother notices she’ll most likely be chastised for texting at the table, but she can't help but respond when she sees who the message is from.

 

**_Han Solo: How's the beach in Bespin, Princess?_ **

She almost wants to roll her eyes at the nickname, but it's kind of grown on her. It's turned from something he used to tease her to a form of endearment, and she can't help the way it makes her heart flutter. She glances around the table to make sure her parents are still wrapped up in their conversation with Luke and Biggs before picking up her phone and quickly typing out a response.

 

**_Leia Skywalker: It’s nice. How's the weather back in Tatooine?_ **

 

He must not have much going on because it only takes him a few moments to text her back.

 

**_Han Solo: Not appropriate weather for swimming. But that doesn't seem to stop us, does it? ;)_ **

 

She smirks to herself, looking up at her family again, ignoring the looks that she's getting from Winter. Her best friend is trying to be nosy and read her messages, but Leia is almost a master at hiding her phone.

 

**_Leia Skywalker: Gonna need better pick up lines than that, hotshot. Skinny dipping is old news for me._ **

 

**_Han Solo: Ah, ready for another adventure, sweetheart? Too bad you're all the way on the other side of the country or I’d come pick you up right now._ **

 

She smirks, ready to type a response when her mother’s voice reaches her ears and she slides her phone between her legs as she looks up at Padmé.

“What was that, mom?”

Winter is snickering into her drink and Luke looks almost mortified that Leia is breaking the rules at the dinner table where she can so easily be caught. Biggs seems to not know what's going on and is furrowing his brows as he tries figure it out.

“Must be a very interesting conversation that you're having,” Padmé says, eyes locking on Leia once again. “I've been asking you the same question for at least three minutes.”

Despite herself, Leia feels a blush coat her cheeks, ignoring her vibrating phone. She thought she was paying close attention, but apparently she had forgotten to listen.

“It...was just someone from school,” she mumbles, sitting her phone back on the table. “It won't happen again.”

Anakin speaks up next, smirking a little as he finishes a bite of his dinner. “If I didn't know any better, I’d say that Leia has herself someone special.”

She hopes that her blush doesn't grow deeper at her father’s words and she’s praying to whatever gods that may be that Luke will keep his mouth shut. She hasn't been with Han nearly long enough for her parents to know about him. A couple of weeks is nothing, but she doesn't know what her brother will say, especially when she knows that he doesn't exactly approve of her decision to date Han.

“Yeah, right,” Winter says before taking a sip of her drink. “No offense, Mr. Skywalker, but Leia’s too focused on her grades to date anyone.”

And Winter saves the day. Leia lets out a low sigh of relief, knowing that she’ll have to thank Winter for this later. Luke scowls at the comment but keeps his mouth shut. She’ll have to thank him, too.

“That’s true,” Padmé replies easily. “Leia has plenty of time for all of that. School is more important right now.”

Leia can feel a swirl of guilt settling in the depths of her stomach. She doesn't like hiding anything from her parents, but Han isn't exactly the kind of guy they would approve of her dating. She doesn't plan to let them know about this unless things with him turn serious. She's afraid that they might, because they're only a couple of weeks in and she feels like she could fall head over heels for him.

***

**_Han Solo: Where'd you go, Princess? Find someone else to skinny dip with?_ **

 

Leia’s thankful that dinner is over and she, Winter, Luke, and Biggs have escaped to the beach for the evening. She had forgotten to respond to Han’s message from before.

 

**_Leia Skywalker: No. There's a scoundrel back home I prefer to do that with_ ** .

 

She can't help but smirk as she presses send, looking up from her phone and out at the expanse of ocean before her. Luke and Biggs are standing in the tide, letting the waves wash over their feet. Winter is nowhere in sight, but she assumes her friend must be somewhere nearby.

“There you are. What are you doing being antisocial?” Winter’s voice chimes as she sits down next to Leia on the beach, watching as the boys play in the water.

“Just texting Han. I don't want Luke glaring at me every time I look at my phone,” she responds.

 

**_Han Solo: Scoundrel? I like the sound of that._ **

 

Leia smiles as her screen lights up and Winter nudges her with her elbow. “You're so smitten. I never thought I'd live to see the day.”

“Smitten? Hardly,” Leia insists, not bothering to look up at her friend as she types a reply. “I just like him.”

But smitten almost is the right word to describe the feelings she has towards Han. She grins like crazy whenever he texts her, and he makes her heart beat harder with just a few words and a smile. Any time they've managed to hang out, he's managed to make her feel more alive than she’s ever felt before. Something about Han Solo makes her take risks and live a little. Smitten about covers it.

 

**_Leia Skywalker: Winter thinks I'm smitten with you._ **

 

**_Han Solo: Smitten? You? I find that hard to believe. Even with how incredibly charming and gorgeous I am._ **

 

She **_does_ ** rolls her eyes at this. Han is charming but she would never admit it. The last thing he needs is for her to inflate his ego, she'd never get him to shut up about it.

 

**_Leia Skywalker: She might be right._ **

 

**_Han Solo: Oh, really? What won you over, Princess? My incredible good looks, or my impeccable kissing skills?_ **

 

**_Leia Skywalker: Don't push it, hotshot._ **

 

Leia and Winter’s conversation has fizzled out. They're sitting in a comfortable silence as the sunsets before them, purples and pinks tinting the sky above. It's beautiful, and breathtaking. She feels like she should be appreciating it more. Instead she's just waiting for Han to respond.

She always swore that no one would ever make her feel this way. So giddy and stupid and excited about the smallest things. But she willingly let him in and she didn't run when he made the butterflies in her stomach go wild. This is no one’s fault but her own.

“Why aren't you two in the water?” Luke asks as he approaches the girls. Leia grips her phone a little tighter in her hand. She loves Luke, she really does, but he tries so hard to play the overprotective brother. Maybe he has reason to with Han, but it bothers her. No one has ever made her feel this way, and she doesn't want Luke to mess it up.

“Leia won't put her phone down long enough,” Winter teases, giving Leia a smile. “She's smitten.”

“For the last time, I am not!” Leia tries to protest, but she knows that it’s in vain. If Winter knows it, surely Luke does, too.

“With Han Solo? A lot of good that’s going to do you,” Luke says cooly, looking down at Leia, almost like he's trying to see the screen of her phone.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Leia is quick to ask.

“Come on, Leia. You know the rumors. You've heard all about his reputation. He’s not the kind to do anything long term.”

“You don't know him,” Leia replies, keeping her voice steady despite the anger that seems to be brewing within her.

“And you do? How long have you been together? Three weeks?”

“I know him better than you do!”

She's glad the beach is mostly clear by this time of night. The sun is nearly gone and twilight is settling in. She would hate to see the looks they’d be getting if they were arguing near a crowd.

“You’ll see, Leia,” Luke says. “When this all blows up in your face, you’ll see that I was right.”

***

Leia can't stop thinking about what Luke said back on the beach. Could he have a point? Could Han really not want something long term? Could he just be stringing her along? After all, it didn't seem like he was only after one thing. The closest thing they've done to something sexual was on their first date and neither of them has made an attempt to go any further.

She sighs and turns over in her bed, glancing at Winter in the other bed beside of her. She wishes her friend hadn’t passed out almost immediately when they got back to the hotel room. She could use some advice.

Almost as if on cue, her phone lights up from its spot on the bedside table and she reaches over to pick it up.

 

**_Han Solo: Everything okay, sweetheart? You seemed kind of off earlier._ **

 

After her little spat with Luke, she had quickly texted Han and said she’d talk to him later. She gave no explanation, and she hasn't texted him since. She can't help the smile that works its way across her face as she reads the message.

 

**_Leia Skywalker: I’m okay. Just thinking too much._ **

 

**_Han Solo: Want to talk about it?_ **

 

**_Leia Skywalker: It’s a lot to type._ **

 

She's not used to opening up to anyone, much less someone like Han, but they've already crossed so many lines, revealed so much to each other during their little games like “Never Have I Ever”.

Instead of getting a response back, her phone lights up again, vibrating in her hand as a call comes through. Han’s name is across the screen and she quickly gets up from her bed, slipping on her flip-flops and sneaking out onto the balcony. The night air is chilly, and she pulls her jacket around her a little tighter before she presses the green button and brings the phone to her ear.

“Hey,” she breathes out, smiling softly.

“Hey, sweetheart. Everything okay?”

The amount of concern in his voice is comforting and it makes her heart flutter as she settles into a seat.

“I’m okay. I just had a little fight with my brother earlier,” she admits, eyes scanning the dark outline of the ocean. The boardwalk and the top of the beach are empty, and she's sure no one is around. It’s peaceful.

“What happened?” he asks. She hears the creak of a mattress and hopes that means that he’s at home, instead of out doing whatever it is that bad boys usually do.

“It’s silly but Luke was just being overprotective and saying I shouldn't be with you,” she says, playing with the end of her long braid. “He insists that you don't want anything long term and that I'm only setting myself up to get my heart broken.”

“Well, I’ll be honest, I don't usually do long term,” he says, and Leia feels her heart drop for a moment. “But I can see myself with you for a long time. You don't have anything to worry about.”

The sinking feeling in Leia’s chest disappears almost immediately and is replaced by that floating, fluttering feeling that she just can't seem to get rid of.

“I’m going to hold you to that, you know,” she says softly, pulling her knees to her chest, unable to keep herself from smiling.

“Good,” he replies and Leia can almost hear him smiling. “If that's what you were worried about, I'm glad I could put your mind at ease.”

“You really did,” she admits, wishing, for a moment, that he was there. She hates to admit it, but she does miss him, even though their vacation to Bespin has been a short one. “I can't wait to see you when I get back.”

“Like I said earlier, if you weren't on the other side of the country, I'd already have picked you up,” he replies easily. “I don't seem to want to go on any adventures without you around.”

“Oh, really? Sounds like someone else is smitten, too,” she teases slightly, her smile growing wider.

“I am,” he admits. “Completely and totally smitten.”

 


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to note that this chapter is not safe work and both Han and Leia are of age. I don't think I ever specified that in recent chapters. But I hope you guys enjoy!

_iii. could you imagine the taste of your lips if we never tried to kiss on the drive to queens. cause i imagine the weight of your ribs if you lied between my hips in the backseat._

 

**_Ford Falcon_ **

 

The logo on Han’s old car is nearly faded away. The car has been through Hell and back, and it shows, at least on the outside. If Leia didn’t trust the smirking scoundrel that drove it, she wouldn’t even go near it, much less climb into it without a second thought.

But she does, just as she has a hundred times before. This is a bit different than all of this other times, however. She and Han are going on a little day trip into the city. She hasn't told her parents much, just that she's been spending time with a friend. She knows that they won't approve of her dating Han, but it’s getting a little too serious for her to hide it from them much longer. Despite herself, she feels herself falling head over heels for him, and she can't stop it. She should have ran when Luke told her to, but she didn't and she couldn't turn back now even if she wanted to.

As Han settles into the driver’s seat, he turns to look at Leia, a smile on his face as he reaches out and takes her hand, bringing it to his lips and giving it a kiss.

“You look beautiful today,” he tells her. “Just like always.”

Despite herself, she feels a blush paint her cheeks as she returns his smile. “Thank you,” she replies, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “And you're not so bad yourself.”

Han retracts his hand to place it over his heart dramatically. “Not so bad? You’re killing me, Leia.”

She rolls her eyes as she sits back in the seat and pulls on her seatbelt. “I think you’ll live.”

"You don't know that for sure," Han says as he pushes the keys into the ignition and the engine revs to life. “Your words could be the very thing that kills me.”

“You’re being awfully dramatic today,” Leia replies with an amused smile.

“Just having a little fun, sweetheart,” he says, shooting her a smirk before pulling out of his parking space and onto the road.

“If you say so,” she says with a knowing tone. Sometimes it’s best just to play along and she has fun doing it. “So dramatics aside, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Han says allowing his eyes to dart away from the road and settle on her for a moment. “And don’t spend the whole ride trying to get anything out of me because it won’t work.”

“Is that so?” Leia asks with a raised eyebrow. “I have ways of making you talk, Solo.”

It’s Han’s turn for curiosity and it’s evident in his voice when he speaks. “Oh really? And what are they?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” she replies easily, knowing that mischief is probably dancing in her eyes. She knows just how to drive him crazy, and she isn’t afraid to do so to get him to tell her where they’re going.       

“So you intend to play dirty, princess?”

“Maybe,” she says, a smirk pulling at the edges of her lips. “Princesses can play dirty when they want to, hotshot. Don’t underestimate me.”

Han chuckles, reaching over one hand to rest it on top of hers. “I never do.”

The next half hour or so is spent in a comfortable silence. The only sound is the humming of the fan and the low sound of classic rock coming from the ancient radio. Leia hasn’t let go of Han’s hand the entire drive, instead she’s kept a firm grip on it, all the while thinking of how to make her move.

It isn’t until they’re driving down a road with less traffic that she does anything. She unbuckles her seatbelt and scoots over in the seat so she’s sitting right beside of him. Han isn’t at all suspicious that she might be plotting something and he smiles at her before letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders instead.

Leia knows that in order for her little plan to work, she’ll have to be patient and make her moves slowly but surely. So for now, she rests her head on his shoulder and watches as the trees roll by as he continues to speed down the road.

After a little more silence, Leia tilts her head up just the slightest bit, allowing her lips to brush against Han’s earlobe. Han’s no stranger to her tricks. At this point, they’ve done just about everything but go all the way. And it’s not because they don’t want to, she knows that he does, and she knows that she does, but they’ve just never found a time that felt right. They want it to be right, because by now they both know this is more than a fling, even if they won’t say it out loud.

Han visibly shudders at the contact of her lips, and before he has time to say a word, she sinks her teeth into his earlobe, causing a quiet groan to escape him. Leia shifts a little, finding it hard to hide her pleasure at the sound of his.

“Like that, hotshot?” she whispers, her lips pulled into a smirk. She doesn’t **have** to ask, but likes to hear him say it. She likes knowing that she can pull that kind of sound from him with something so simple.

“Hm,” he hums out, trying hard to keep his eyes focused on the road. “You really aren’t playing fair.”

“I told you I could play dirty,” she says softly, sliding a hand to rest on his thigh. She gives it a squeeze before she speaks again. “So do you want to tell me where we’re going yet?”

“If you keep that up, we’re not going to make it there,” he says, his voice a little unsteady as her hand slides further up his leg.

She smirks at this. It really had been about getting him to talk at first, but she should have known that hearing him make pleased sounds, seeing his reactions would be enough to make her want something else entirely.

“It won’t matter if we’re a little late, will it?”

She breathes the question softly against his ear, letting her hand graze over the front of his pants, unable to keep from noticing that his hips lift a little to meet her hand as another groan comes from him.

“Probably not,” he replies, his voice a little more strained than before. “Let me find a place to pull over before you make me wreck.”

It doesn’t take along to find a road that leads into the lush forest around them and for them to find covering in the trees. Leia nibbles at Han’s earlobe one more time before climbing into the backseat, giving him a grin as she settles into the seat.

Han doesn’t waste any time and climbs back with her, watching as she lays back and allowing her to pull him down with her. His lips meet hers and Leia hums in pleasure against them. As Han hovers over her, she lets her hands roam, sliding them underneath his shirt, letting her hands dance over his stomach, his shoulders, his back. She already wants him closer, to feel his skin against hers, but she refuses to rush this, this could be something more than either of them were bargaining for today.

Han trails his lips from hers to her neck, alternating between kisses and gentle nips as she follows the length and starts back up again, letting out a pleased hum against her skin as her hands continue to explore.

She tilts her head back just a little to give him better access to her exposed skin. She likes the way his lips feel, hot and gentle against her neck. She could let him do this forever and be content, but she wants more and she’s not going to let anything stand in their way.

Han’s teeth sink into the skin above her collarbone and a moan comes from the back of her throat, almost like she had been trying to hold it in.

He smirks against the spot before pressing a soothing kiss over the area. She's sure to have a mark tomorrow and it’s not the first time she’ll have hickies to hide or explain away. She doesn't mind, however. Something about Han leaving his mark on her drives her wild. Maybe it’s because the whole idea of their relationship is insane. No one expected the good girl, the perfect daughter of the Skywalkers, to be running around with a scoundrel like Han Solo. But she is, and she doesn't intend to stop.

His hands find the hem of her shirt and she helps him take it off and she lets out a laugh as she tosses it into the front seat. She leans up again and captures his lips with her ow, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing herself closer to him. He seems eager to have her closer as well, and pulls her into his lap, parting his lips to deepen the kiss, allowing his hands to slide up and down her back, finally unhooking her bra and helping her slide it off.

Mimicking his actions from before, Leia tosses it into the front seat with her shirt, gasping into their still unbroken kiss as Han’s hands encase her breasts and his thumbs brush over her nipples, bringing them to a full peak. She arches forward into his touch, letting out a soft whimper against his lips.

Han’s kisses find their way to her neck again as he lowers her back down onto the seat, trailing down further and further until his lips encase one of her nipples, his tongue flicking over the hardened peak. Leia’s nails dig into Han’s back as her own arches off the seat. His name slips past her lips easily as he pulls her even closer and she feels his arousal pressing against her leg. She’s never wanted him as badly as she does in this moment, but she’ll keep this pace. Rushing things won’t make it any better.

Large hands skim over her stomach as they go for the button of her jeans, but she stops him, pulling back from him as her hands find the hem of Han’s shirt.

“Your turn first, hotshot,” she says with a smirk before tugging the shirt off over his head and tossing it into the front with the rest of their clothes.

Han chuckles before leaning down to capture her lips in another kiss, pulling her flush against him, their skin coming together for the first time since that night in the pool, and this is different. She’s sure that she gasps because she feels that jolt of electricity again, but this time there’s intent behind both of their actions, and it’s almost like it’s amplified, and this time they don’t have the biting cold of the bitter winter waters to take away from the feeling.

A groan comes from the back of Han’s throat as their skin stays pressed together and his hands graze over her sides as he wedges his hands between their bodies to unbutton her pants. She willingly lifts her hips to help him slide them off, not bothering to watch as he throws them aside.

As Han moves his hands back to rest on her hips, tongue sliding over her bottom lips, she parts her lips, lets him deepen the kiss as she undoes his pants, pushing them over his hips and down as far as she can manage to get them without breaking away from him. Han helps get them rest of the way off, and now there’s only two thin pieces of clothing separating them and her heartbeat is out of control. She thought that she might be nervous their first time, but she doesn’t feel scared at all. She feels almost at peace, relaxed with Han. She doesn’t anything but excitement and arousal and they’re building by the second.

Han dips his fingers into her panties, pulling them down just a little, and like before, she lifts her hips to help him out once again. And before she knows it, they’re gone and he’s tossing them aside.

“God, Leia,” he says as his hands gently part her legs. “You’re so wet. Excited, sweetheart?”

Leia is aching for him already. She can tell that she’s wet. With her panties gone, she thinks she feels her own arousal dripping down her legs.

“Mhm,” she hums out, arching her hips off the seat and towards him, urging him to touch her, to make her come undone.

Han takes the hint, reaching out his hand to her, gently running a finger through her folds, hissing softly.

“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath. But he doesn’t stop. He travels up to circle her clit, pulling a soft moan from her lips.

Before Leia can even ask for more, it’s almost like Han knows. He slips one finger into her, groaning at the feeling of her walls contracting around him. He curls his finger a little before pulling it out and slowly and sinking it back in. Leia grips onto the seat as her hips move to meet his gently movements, unable to stop herself. Han puts his free hand on one of her hips, holding it down slightly, and Leia finds herself even more turned on than before.

Han runs his finger over her hip bone as he scoots down as far in the backseat as he can, leaning over and gently blowing on Leia’s clit. She gasps at this, the air on the bundle of nerves a shock but not unpleasant. She tries to lift her hips, but Han is doing a good job at keeping them from coming off the seat. Leia pushes herself up onto her elbows so she can see what Han is doing. Just feeling it isn’t quite enough.

She sits up just in time to see Han slip another finger into the mix before bending over and sucking on her clit. Her grip on the seat almost becomes deadly and she moan that escapes her is loud enough to be head outside of the car. But she doesn’t care. They’re alone. She’ll be as loud as she wants.

Han hums in approval around the bundle of nerves, moving his fingers a little faster than before. She can already feel something coiling in the pit of her stomach. She won’t be able to last very long and she thinks that Han knows that.

Leia’s hands find their way from the seat and bury themselves in Han’s hair, tugging slightly at his brown locks as he continues to go down on her, his fingers working like magic inside of her. He lets out a pleased sound as she pulls at his hair, so she doesn’t hesitate to do it again.

“Han,” she manages to get out between her small whimpers. “I’m so close.”

He hums in response and she feels like the vibrations go all the way through her entire body. He moves his fingers a little faster, circles her clit with his tongue, and when he curls his fingers inside of her again, she’s done for. She comes crashing down, her walls closing around his finger as she comes undone, gasping and tugging at Han’s hair.

As she floats down from her high, Han kisses his way back up to her lips, and Leia, regardless of being breathless, returns it eagerly, pulling him close. She just came, but she already wants more. That wasn’t enough. And she can only hope that Han isn’t finished either.

She breaks their kiss to rest her forehead against his as she tries her best to catch her breath. “Please tell me you have protection,” she says softly, nuzzling his nose with her own. “I want you, Han.”  

“I do,” he says. “You’ll have to let me go so I can get it, sweetheart.”

She doesn’t hesitate to let him go from her grip as he reaches into the front seat and searches through his glove compartment to find a little box of condoms. He pulls one from the box and starts to tear it open eagerly.

She watches him closely as he pulls down his boxers and takes them off, not bothering to look where they falls once they’re off. He groans as his arousal is finally set free, and he stokes himself a couple of times before he rolls on the condom.

Han leans down to capture her lips in another slow kiss before pulling back to look her in the eyes. “Are you sure about this, sweetheart? We don’t have to go all the way if you don’t want to.”

“But I want to,” she assures him, resting a hand on his cheek. If she’s being honest with herself, she’s wanted this since that night they jumped into the city pool completely naked. But she’s managed to wait until the moment was right, and it might not be in the perfect spot, but she knows that it’s right.

“Me too,” he admits, kissing along her jaw and down her neck again before capturing her lips again. He pulls away to meet her gaze once again, almost like he’s searching her eyes for some sort of doubt, but she knows that he won’t find any.

He nods at her before he parts her legs once again, running his hands over her thighs as he hovers over her, positioning himself at her entrance. With one last look at her, Han lowers himself into the cradle of her hips, slowly but surely.

She thought that it might hurt. She heard that the first time usually hurts, but she feels nothing but a bit of discomfort as he starts to stretch her, but it fades quickly into pleasure. Han’s head starts to fall back as he slides into her, but he hits his head on the ceiling of the car.

Leia can’t help but laugh as he does so, and after a soft bout of cursing, Han joins her in her laughter. “Guess I got a little too excited,” Han says through his laughter, leaning down to kiss her, causing a little friction between them.

Leia lets out a noise somewhere between laughter and a moan as he moves within her. “Be more careful,” she laughs, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him a little closer. “I need you uninjured.”

He chuckles at this, burying his face into the crook of her neck, pressing a kiss to the skin there. “Hm. I’d prefer to stay that way,” he mumbles, moving his hips against hers, allowing himself to focus on the task at hand again.

Leia’s nails dig into Han’s back again as her back arches a little as she tries her best to get even closer than he already is. She gasps as Han moves just a little bit faster, a little bit harder than before.

“Leia, you feel so good,” he says, as he continues to move within her. “I’m not going to be able to last very long.”

She nods in understanding. She and Han have talked about their sex lives before. He’s only been with one other person and that was awhile ago. She’s not surprised that he won’t be able to last. She hadn’t been able to either.

“That’s okay, hotshot,” she says, moving her hips to meet his once again. “Let go when you need to.”

She grazes her lips over his ear, nibbling slightly on the lobe, just like she did when all of this started, letting him set the pace, and letting him take control. There’s something exciting about letting herself be surprised for once. She doesn’t care to let Han be in charge, not when they’re like this.

Apparently her subtle action in combination with what they’re doing is enough to bring Han over the edge. He comes with a groan, a shout of her name. It’s enough to send a pleasant tingle throughout her body. And she runs her hands over his back and through his hair as he comes down from his orgasm, and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m such an ass,” he laughs, holding her a bit tighter as he buries his face in the crook of her neck once again. “I didn’t even last long enough for you to come.”

She shakes her head, pressing another kiss to the top of his head. “I came before you did, you know,” she laughs.

“Hm,” he hums, lifting his head to look up at her. “I guess you’re right about that. But I wanted to make sure you came twice.”

“Don’t worry hotshot. We’ll have plenty of chances for that,” she says with certainty, winking at him.

Han smiles at her, shaking his head a little. “Oh, I know,” he says. “And by the way, as amazing as this was, I’m still not telling you where we’re going.”

It’s Leia’s turn to shake her head, leaning down to capture his lips in kiss. “I figured as much.”

If she’s being honest with herself, she doesn’t care if they ever get where they’re going. If she hadn’t been sure before, she now knows that she’s completely head over heels in love with Han Solo and nothing is going to change that.

 


End file.
